


Just a Crush

by JediDiplomat



Series: How Not to Woo your Co-star [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's always been a bit obvious if you know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Crush

If you knew Jensen, and I mean really knew him, you'd know he's pretty fucking predictable. And boring. The whole playboy image is just another role for him. A way to keep people outta his business. The problem is, it's a role he's perfected a little too well. The Jensen almost no one sees is a sarcastic, encouraging, quiet bastard. One that would give you the shirt off his back and then mock you for pronouncing celebrity wrong. He works long hours, drinks like a fish, just like every good Texas boy, and sleeps. Oh and goes to church and uses those knees for something completely different than the fangirls think.

Now playboy Jensen hits the clubs with porn stars on his arm and a wide grin and flirty smirk. Ain't afraid to use his looks and is an all around asshole. Picks up women, has meaningless sex and leaves before they're even fully asleep. Playboy Jensen is a helluva lot of fun to go out clubbing with, but he ain't the one you're ever gonna know. Or maybe you will, because there are times I swear the boy's got multiple personalities. I'm still not sure I've cracked the nut that is Jensen fucking Ackles and I've known him a good long time.

The real Jensen Ackles ain't quite sure what to do with a pretty girl. Remember when I said predictable? We can always tell when he's interested in a girl. He stutters, blushes and generally carries on like a twelve year old that just found out girls don't have cooties. The girl he really likes will be the one he actively avoids. He's beyond shy; he’s downright mute around the poor things. Which is when, being a good friend and all, I step in...and mock him.

You need to know this because it's background, necessary to understand that we ain't talking about playboy Jensen here, but the real one. The one that sucks at poker and has never figured out girls. The one that calls his Gramma every Sunday, even if he's working or had a big night out the night before. Because that's the Jensen I know.

I'd come up for the weekend, to give Jen an excuse to get out and away after the mess that was Joanna and Tania. Jared had been his usual Captain Oblivious self. Really, the guy's a good guy, decent, funny, loyal, but not always the sharpest tool if you know what I mean. Especially when it comes to Jen. I came to give the kid a little adult conversation.

It was a bar, some shit, hole in the wall place, exactly the kind of place where we could forget we were celebs and just be regular guys. Jen had invited Jay who in turn had invited Jeff Morgan. Big bear of a guy with a wicked sense of humor. Been around the block a few times and wasn't afraid to let you know so you can avoid the same mistakes. It was the first time I'd met him, but Jensen had been talking about him for awhile. Nothing that pinged anything other than a hero worship on another actor or director. Jesus, I had heard about Ron Howard often enough and Jen had never met him.

So you'll have to forgive me if I was a bit taken aback. I mean this was Jen, vanilla sex, call his Gramma, church on Sundays, Jen carrying on just like when he had a serious romantic crush on a girl. Only this weren't no girl. This was as masculine as you please Jeff. Which made me start to question the never figured out girls thing. Not to mention the few times, all right, many times Jen and I got drunk together and what that might mean. I ain't got nothing against queers, but it's different when it's your best friend. Guys do stupid shit together that they don't do when they gotta impress the opposite sex. So I didn't step in, didn't save my boy with some gentle mocking. I just sat back and watched and drank my beer.

Jared, it seemed to me, was beyond clueless. He was more puppy-like than I'd ever noticed and I thought maybe he was nervous but naw. One word from Jensen and he was backing off and I chuckled. Those two reminded me of that old Warner Brother's cartoon with the bull dog and the little yappy mutt. They were a pair, and as oblivious as Jared could be, he'd been good for Jen. Made him get outta his comfort zone and start remembering that not all fans are nuts. They both seemed to like Jeff; Jared telling a story of a prank they'd pulled on the older man. I watched, wondering if the feeling was mutual or if Jeff was humoring the guys because there was no one his own age to hang with.

I wasn't seeing that. I saw a guy that was genuinely having a good time and more importantly, he was drawing Jensen outta his shell. Girls usually didn't bother, they just saw gorgeous, but kinda creepy guy, if he was alone with his crush, or worse, they thought he hated them and couldn't be bothered. Jeff though, I wasn't sure if was interested in my Jen *that* way, but he was drawing him out and for that, I was willing to give the guy a chance.

“Dude, yer quiet tonight,” Jen said to me.

I just shook my head, beer in hand. “Just watching you and Jared. Ain't nothing more entertaining. All y'all remind me of that cartoon--”

“The one with the two dogs?” Jeff asked.

I grinned at him and he slapped his leg a big booming laugh coming outta him.

“Damn, I thought I was the only one. Jared here hadn't even heard of it.”

“Wait, what?” Jared asked, which only caused Jeff and me to laugh harder.

“Don't worry, Jay. Won't tell anyone yer a yappy chihuaha,” Jensen said but his face was pink.

“Who said you were the bull dog?” Jeff asked him with a side look, and ok, maybe that feeling was mutual. I squinted, really trying to picture it. Jensen and Jeff. Together, like half those weird fangirls thought. Being together, sex, spooning, all the shit serious couples do together. Because that's what this was. Serious. Jen didn't act like this to just anyone and he wouldn't be bucking everything he grew up with for just a fling. This was big, serious and as his friend I had to actually consider it.

Jen was looking at me funny and I realized I musta missed something. No shit. I shrugged an ordered a round of tequila. Not because I needed to be drunk to consider the fact that my best friend is crushing on another man, but because I realized I already had. Jen was my friend. Don't make no difference who he's fucking. Still, made a note to watch and see if he ever stopped talking to me.

Fin  



End file.
